Spiral Knights: Dark Offender
by OaklandAthletica
Summary: DISCLAIMER: FIRST ATTEMPT @ WRITING A STORY ON FF, REVIEWS ARE GLADLY APPRECIATED! Follow Khoreza and her friends as she learns about her secret past that has to do something with a man named the "Dark Offender"
1. Chapter 1

Spiral Knights: Dark Offender

**Hey yall! OaklandAthletica here! This is my very first attempt at writing a story of FF im so excited! xD im also planning on writing more stories on different games and such and Im also open to reviews and all that stuff so yeah enjoy this story and tell me how it is XD! btw this ff will feature me and my friends as we embark on a dangerous journey, looking for justice against the so-called "Dark Offender"...**

It all started as a normal day in Haven for Khoreza who was tired and burnt out from last night's celebration of her training. "Ahhhh, first day as a true spiral knight. How can I ever forget this?" she said to herself as she woke up, fixing herself and putting on her armor which was an unmistakeably dark shade of blue. She then put on her helm for the first time, which was the same color as her armor and had a white stripe down the middle complete with a ponytail to distinguish her gender. Right when she put it on, she felt a stinging feeling in her eyes which left her a little teary but then a piercing blue light in her vision caused her eyes to glow and become two large light blue circles.

She then went downstairs to greet her family. "Good morning everyone!" she gleefully sang as she skipped across the living room, half circles now forming in her eyes. Everyone in the room, her mother, father, and her sister all greeted her with a happy atmosphere. "Honey, what would you like for breakfast?" her mother asked. Khoreza's mother had a light blue armor and a light blue helm with a ponytail similar to the one Khoreza had.

"I would love some bacon!" Khoreza said.

"Bacon it is!"

"Mother, after I eat will it be okay if I go out with Orikez and Ryan today?"

"Okay sure! As long as you guys will be safe"

"Oh my god thank you mom!" Khoreza said as she hugged her and ate away at her bacon strips.

**Wow what a start eh? I didnt know I was capable of writing a story that started off like this but hey, you always gotta try new things right? See yall soon... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've been trying hard to write this story while going to work and going to school at the same time but I think its worth the reviews right? ;) BTW I dont own Spiral Knights all I own is khoreza, orianna owns orikez, and ryan, well, you know, her own knight.**

After finishing her bacon and saying her goodbyes to her family, Khoreza walked around Haven looking for her friends. Haven was beautiful. It was sprawling with knights. Khoreza then spotted Orikez who was leaning against a brick wall talking to Ryan and her boyfriend Enderai.

"Hello everyone!" Khoreza said with her usual half-circled blue eyes visible on her helmet.

"Oh, hey 'Rez!" Ori said as she hugged Khoreza so tightly she yelped.

"So I heard that you guys had fun last night" Ryan told them as she was in the darkest corner of the alley. All you could see in the corner were her purple eyes and her boyfriend's green eyes.

"Yeah it was sooo awesome! I finally became a true spiral knight just like my mother and father!" exclaimed Khoreza.

"Mmm I see..." Ryan simply said.

"Hold on, why are you always like this? I mean you seem like you don't think this is a big accomplishment for your friend." Orikez complained.

"Right, I'm actually proud of her don't get me wrong, but I have other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like how i'm going to find this evil man named the Dark Offender."

"Who could that be?" Khoreza asked.

"You'll find out later... why don't you enjoy yourself young lady, you deserve it since you earned your knighthood." Ryan said as she stepped out of the shadows and showed her beautiful purple armor which gleamed out, stunning both Khoreza and Orikez.

"Well that was weird, her walking away like that." Khoreza said as she walked to Kozma along with Orikez to get her weapons.

**Yes yes yes I know this chapter is longer than the last but I still like the way this story is looking so far all I hope for is for you, the reader, to enjoy it till the very last word xD so yeah until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again :D I'm so happy that I finally saw one of my favorite stories on ff get updated! anyway heres the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Once Khoreza got to Kozma along with Ori, they got their weapons and began to go to their respective superiors to get their missions. Khoreza received a mission in which she has to go into a forest and retrieve certain parts for the Skylark. While Ori had to go up against a few unknown enemies who have been disrupting signal relay for the past week to another camp.

"Hey, good luck on your mission." Khoreza said.

"Yeah, you too by the way this is your first mission. This should be your easiest."

"What? Going into a dark forest and getting parts I dont know about?"

"Well..." Orikez trailed off.

"Ah, its ok I just find it odd that I have to get a mission that requires some knowledge of the forest. But ah what the heck I guess I have to deal with it right?" Khoreza said as she managed to pull a chuckle.

"Haha, yeah." said Orikez.

As they were walking, a knight limped toward them and she asked them a question.

"You two haven't encountered the Dark Offender yet?" she asked.

"No not me, i'm just going to my first mission. By the way you look very beaten up. Did the Dark Offender do this to you?" Khoreza asked.

"Yes he did. I was just called upon to scout the woods for any stray enemies until a knight who was all black with red eyes attacked me. Oh my goodness was he powerful. Before I even had a chance to ask him who he was he just said to remember him in your nightmares as the Dark Offender."

Both Khoreza and Ori just stood there wide-eyed.

"Anyway, I got to get myself patched up. Goodbye." she said.

"Hmmmm, the Dark Offender huh? Isn't that guy that Ryan mentioned?" Khoreza asked.

"Yeah it is we just have to be careful, alright?".

**Yay! They're on their first mission! But who knows, will they ever meet this guy or is it just a cover up for something the king has been hiding? Until next time folks ;D**


End file.
